Episode 9: ReVamped(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: Erica has found out about what happened when Ethan was possessed, what will she do? Also someone from everyone's past is back in town, but who is it? R&R!
1. Someone Familiar Back In Town

ReVamped(My Way)

Disclaimer - I own nothing but some of the ideas.

A/N: Hey, it's finally here! The episode I've been waiting for and I'm sure you all have been waiting for it too! I still have no word on whether I can move or not, so I'm in the waiting stage. But I'm still trying to post episodes and chapters. So, hope you all enjoy this episode!

* * *

Chapter One Someone Familiar Back In Town

Ethan, Benny, Sarah, and Erica were in Ethan's living room. Ethan was on the couch with Erica next to him. Erica was giggling like crazy while rubbing Ethan's stomach. Sarah was in a small fight with Benny, Benny was telling her not to get too close to Ethan. While Sarah and trying to explain she wouldn't hurt Ethan. Benny growled loudly causing Ethan and Erica to turn their attention to them.

"You already hurt him once!" Benny basically yelled.

In a flash Erica was in front of Benny her fangs bared, "You what?"

Ethan knew he had to get between them, "Hey guys, maybe we should drop the subject!"

Erica paid him no attention, "Sarah what is Benny talking about?"

Sarah looked very guilty, "When Ethan was possessed I may have hurt him to get answers out of the demon."

In a flash Sarah was on the ground with Erica on top of her. Ethan jumped up but not without some difficulty and tried to pry Erica off of Sarah. Ethan looked to Benny pleadingly, Benny sighed and tried pulled Erica off of Sarah. It wasn't very easy, Erica and pushing Benny back everytime he grabbed her. Finally Benny managed to get a good hold around her waist. He quickly pulled her back, but not without some difficulty, Erica was screaming a bunch of curses and hitting Benny. Ethan held his hand out to Sarah to take. Sarah pushed his hand away and got up herself. When Ethan looked hurt she realized he was only trying to help.

"Ethan, I didn't mean anything by pushing your hand away! It just because your pregnant you don't need to be lifting me!" Sarah said rather quickly.

Ethan nodded then said, "Ok, enough fighting! You're putting major stress on me and it's not good for the babies. Please calm down! If you guys don't I'm kicking you all out!"

"But how could you hurt Ethan? He's pregnant! You better not of touched his stomach!" Erica practically screamed.

"She didn't," Ethan said quickly. "She only gave me a bloody nose and a black eye!"

Erica's eyes went wild, "She's the one who gave you that? Let me go Benny! I'm going to kill her!"

Benny's grip tightened, "If I do Ethan will probably hurt himself trying to stop you!"

Erica started fighting harder while screaming, "Sarah, when I get out of this you will regret ever touching him!"

Ethan got in front of Erica and put his hand on her shoulder, "Calm down! I don't want to kick you out! I know your mad but please for my sake calm down!"

Erica closed her eyes and took very deep breathes, "I'm fine!" Benny carefully loosened his grip and Erica gave Ethan a big hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you! You're like my little gay brother!"

Ethan blushed, "Really?"

Erica nodded, "Why else would I beat up that jock you said gave you the black eye? Now that confused look on his face makes sense."

"You did what?" Ethan asked very surprised.

Erica nodded, "I beat up a jock! You're one of my best friends and I don't want anything to happen to you!"

Ethan blushed, "Wow didn't know I meant that much! I mean I know I mean that much probably more to Benny. But dang! Don't worry Erica, Sarah didn't touch my stomach. I just wish we could put it behind us!"

"E, how am I supposed to do that?" Benny asked seriously. "You are my mate, my lover and the mother of my children! I just can't let it go, Sarah's going to have to prove that she wont hurt you!"

Ethan nodded, "Ok fair enough! But I don't want to see you two fighting again! If you have to fight please don't do it in front of me! That goes for you too Erica!" Ethan started for the couch but stopped and turned, "You know, calling me the mother is like saying I'm a girl!"

Benny snickered, "You are the girl! Plus you are pregnant so you are the mother!"

Ethan smiled back, and Erica said, "Awww! You two are so cute together!"

Ethan blushed, "Erica you promise not to fight in front of me?"

Erica nodded, "No problem!"

Ethan turned to Benny, "Benny?"

Benny sighed, "Will it make you happy?" Ethan nodded. "I guess, but anything happens and I'll not hold back."

Erica snorted, "You won't have to do anything! I'll take care of her!"

Ethan nodded, "Ok, no that, that's settled can I please get someone to make me a pizza! Preferably Benny, he makes it the best!"

Benny groaned, "I really hate the smell! But I will, be back in a few minutes babe!" Benny pecked Ethan on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

Ethan meanwhile sat on the couch, Erica glared at Sarah before she sat. Sarah feeling like she wasn't wanted said her goodbyes to Ethan and left. She walked out the front door and down the street. She knew Benny wouldn't forgive her too easily, but Erica seemed even more pissed. Sarah sighed as she kept walking. Suddenly she felt like someone was watching her. She turned quickly and came face to face with someone very familiar.

* * *

*With Ethan and Erica*

Erica was rubbing Ethan's stomach again, and suddenly pulled away, "I don't understand why you didn't tell me!"

"I didn't want you to be mad at Sarah," Ethan said.

"Oh I'm not mad! I'm downright pissed off, what was going through her head?" Erica asked knowing Ethan didn't know.

Ethan gave a weak smile, "I know you're pissed. I don't think she was thinking! But look at me, I'm ok!"

Erica smiled at him, "You're right! I shouldn't be mad around you, I'll deal with Sarah!"

"No! Just please don't hurt her!" Ethan said quickly.

Erica pouted, "But... but... ok! I won't hurt her! But for now lets enjoy a movie or something. What do you want to watch?"

Ethan smiled, "You pick, anything but Dusk!"

Erica gave a toothy grin but then her nose wrinkled, "What's that horrible smell?"

Ethan giggled, "I think it smells good!"

As if on cue Benny walked in the room with a horrid smelling/looking pizza. Erica stared at it and then at Ethan, his face showed that he was happy to see it. Erica laughed a bit as Ethan tore into the pizza! Her and Benny's thoughts were no longer on Sarah but on how Ethan could stomach that pizza!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Decided to make Erica more protective of Ethan. I think it's kind of cute to imagine their friendship like that! Well would love to know what you all think!


	2. Something Smells Fishy

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Thanks to:

bethanloverxox - Don't worry, Bethan is my favorite pairing! I wouldn't do that! Ethan's more like Erica's gay little brother! Their relationship is more of a brother-sister relationship in my eyes. Your welcome, I really wanted to post this new one!

Bethan Forever - Yup! I'm not too big on Sarah, I wanted to change Erica just a bit to where she liked Ethan! Since she has a temper I figured that would be perfect for her being protective. You'll have to read and find out if Sarah is a full vampire or will become one, you'll also have to read to see if there is a dance. No, Erica does not know about what happened to Ethan in the movie! But since you mentioned it, it gave me an idea about Erica finding out! :D

Autumrose - I love surprising people! Yeah, I like Erica! The fact that she likes being a vampire is just awesome! Sarah is a bit crazy and kind of blind in the show to Ethan liking her! So I don't like her too well!

taini - Thanks very much!

Snowdevil The Awesome - Thanks, I love it when you say that!

Jujupops494 - Oh you'll have to read to find out what I do! I thank everyone and respond on here to make you all know that I really appreciate your reviews. My ex said a lot of readers don't like it, but I see it as thanking you all personally! The pizza is the same as the last episode, if I recall it had marshmallows, chocolate, and a bunch of other nasty stuff! The girl's name will be revealed soon, but most have guessed it. Oh what the hell, the girl's name is Lily! It was really popular in the vote. As was Luke!

blackwallflower9 - Thanks I'm very glad your enjoying it!

TeamEthanMorgan - My brother said that it was cancelled on Disney Channel! :( Idk if it's completely cancelled but makes me sad that I won't be able to watch a new season! I know Erica and Ethan friendship is awesome!

A/N: Well, I see you all seem to like the new Erica! I figured if Erica and Ethan were friends it might be better especially for this episode. Sarah is not my favorite character, not a big fan of her! So yeah, also I will be adding to the name of each episode. Probably just add a number at the beginning for the number of the episode in the order I did it! But the movie will have a number 1 because it was supposed to be first. Just thought I'd let everyone know that!

* * *

Chapter Two Something Smells Fishy

Ethan was walking down the hallway at school. He was walking alone, he thought maybe Benny and Erica were trying to bitch Sarah out. Ethan didn't like that they might be doing it, but knew he couldn't stop them. Thinking about Sarah in tears made Ethan a bit sad. He liked Sarah as a friend, but not as much as he liked Erica! Erica just seemed so nice to him since Jesse and his vampire gang went bye-bye! Ethan shuddered at the thought of Jesse, he really didn't like that guy. How could he not hate him? After what he did to him! Ethan's thoughts were interrupted when Sarah came into view. She had a very cheery smile on her face, she seemed more happy than last night. Apparently Erica and Benny hadn't gotten to her yet. Ethan and Sarah closed the space between them.

"Hey, Ethan! How are you today?" Sarah asked cheerily.

"Wow you're in a good mood! I thought you'd still be in a bad mood after last night," Ethan said looking Sarah up and down.

"You didn't answer my question," Sarah sang in a merry tone.

"Sorry, I'm good! How are you?" Ethan answered feeling awkward.

Sarah's smile widened, "I'm great. Hey how would you like to meet me out by the big oak tree outside school at lunch? That way Benny and Erica wont try to kill me if we hang out. I know they're still really mad at me!" Sarah had a sad look in her eyes.

"Uh... sure! But, you do know if Erica or Benny find out they will be really mad. I'll try to sneak away from them before lunch!" Ethan said thinking hard.

"Great! I'll see you then," Sarah said while patting his arm.

Ethan smiled at Sarah as she walked away. As Sarah turned the corner her face turned from a smile into a blank unreadable expression. Sarah kept walking until she was behind the school. She looked up as a very familiar vampire flew in front of her. His purple eyes were shining in accomplishment. He looked around to make sure no one was in sight.

"Did you do as I asked," he said.

"Yes Jesse, I have done as you commanded!" Sarah said in a monotone.

"Good, you will return to the school and act normally. You will not say anything about what you said to Ethan or remember it! Understand?" Jesse said while waving his hand.

Sarah nodded and started to head back into the school. Jesse smiled happily, if things went as planned he would have Ethan at lunchtime. They would be far away by the time that wimpy Spell Master found out he had returned. Ethan would finally belong to him, his smile darkened as he thought about what it would be like to have Ethan squirming under him. He groaned at the thought, it took all his might not to just go into the school and find the object of his obsession!

* * *

*Later in the day with Ethan and Erica*

Ethan and Erica were walking down the hall. Erica had offered to carry his books, but Ethan declined. He had told her he could handle his books, he didn't want people to get the wrong idea. Erica just smiled at him, but something was bugging her. Ethan was acting a bit weirdly, he was hiding something she was certain of it. But she wasn't certain how to bring the subject up!

"So what are you going to eat for lunch?" Erica asked.

"I don't know, but I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll meet you in the lunch room!" Ethan said nervously.

As Ethan started to head to the bathroom Erica grabbed his arm, "You went about ten minutes ago! Where are you really going?"

Ethan fidgeted, "To the bathroom honest!"

Erica eyed him, "Why is your heart rate going up like you're lying?"

Ethan mentally cursed himself for not thinking of a better excuse to leave, "Well... I'm going to meet Sarah!" Ethan gave a very weak smile.

"WHAT? You can't be serious!" Erica yelled her eyes flashing yellow.

"Erica, Sarah won't hurt me!" Ethan said quickly. "Calm down please!"

Erica took a deep breath, "Ethan you know me and Benny don't want her around you after what she did! How can you stand up for her?"

"I can because," Ethan tried to think. "I don't know! I know what she did was wrong, but she was the one who helped save me!"

Erica looked suddenly calm, "Saved you from what?"

Ethan's eyes went wide and he went very pale, "Uh... just a bully!"

Erica's eyes narrowed, "What did she help save you from?"

Ethan pulled Erica into an empty class room, "Erica, you really don't want to know all the details! Lets just say she helped save me from Jesse at the party!"

"What did he do to you?" Erica said a bit angry.

Ethan shook his head, "I don't want to think about it! Please, don't make me!" Ethan was near tears.

Erica looked shocked, what did Jesse do to Ethan? She was now worried that Jesse had done something to her Ethan. He seemed really upset just at the thought of talking about it. Erica gave him a encouraging smile.

"I won't make you tell me! But is it ok if I ask Benny?" Erica said still wanting to know what had happened.

Ethan thought for a minute, "Ok I'm fine with that!"

Erica nodded then said, "If you go meet Sarah, I'm going with you!"

"Why? Sarah wants to hang out without you guys breathing down her neck," Ethan said seriously.

"Either you take me or I tell Benny!" Erica said very seriously. "You know Benny would do more damage than me because you are his mate."

"Fine... but no fighting! Come on, lets get outside," Ethan said in a rush to meet Sarah so Erica wouldn't find out about what had happened anytime soon!

"What about your lunch? It's not good for you to skip meals!" Erica chided.

Ethan rolled his eyes but nodded. He went to the door to the lunch room, but spotted Benny. Erica saw this and flashed inside to grab Ethan some food. In a matter of seconds she was back beside Ethan. Ethan gave her a pointed look for stealing the food, Erica rolled her eyes. Shrugging his shoulders they headed out the door of school. They walked to a big oak tree, but saw no one. Ethan turned his head to look around for Sarah. There was a rustling above him and he looked up but saw nothing.

Erica put her hand on Ethan, "Ethan, I think we should get back inside!"

"What's wrong? Do you smell something Erica?" Ethan asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, it smells familiar, but I can't place it," Erica said while thinking hard. "I have a uneasy feeling! Can we go back in?"

Ethan nodded and followed her back in. Up in the tree sat Jesse, he looked very pissed off. Ethan had brought Erica and he wasn't supposed to. But that wasn't the only thing that made him mad. Ethan smelt different, he smelled like that geek friend Benny. He also smelled like something else. He was trying to think of what that smell was. His eyes widened as he realized what the smell was. More anger flooded his eyes and he almost pounced on Ethan before he got into the school. But he controlled himself. He would deal with Ethan later, he needed to summon Sarah right now.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I got some advice from my beta Adrenalin-Jess, she told me to put myself in the mind of my characters to get more details! It seems to be working! Hope you all like the Ethan and Erica bonding moments!


	3. Erica Finds Out About Jesse

Disclaimer - I own nothing but some of the ideas.

Thanks to:

EthanLover - Yup Jesse has a thing for Ethan!

Bethan Forever - Not exactly, he still doesn't know Benny's a werewolf! Actually he smelt the smell of pregnancy on Ethan. Jesse more than likely not going to care about Ethan being mated with Benny. Jesse's a twisted jackass! Don't worry, there will be no raping of Ethan I can't do that to him! Yeah Erica is awesome!

Autumrose - Yeah, I made Erica go cause I wasn't ready for the interaction between Jesse and Ethan.

bethanloverxox - Don't worry all will be revealed soon. And read authors note for why I haven't updated for awhile!

TeamEthanMorgan - I'm just saying what my bro told me! To answer your first 2 questions, why Jesse did what he did. Well, he's a manipulative jackass and he really wants Ethan. I'm not going to dispute that he's Benny's but I don't think Benny will share Ethan with you!

taini - I don't know what Jesse will do! *looks away innocently* I may know but I'll reveal later. Sorry to keep you waiting, read author's note for reason as to the reason of waiting. And feel free to rant on my reviews. I don't mind. if you want you can always shoot me an e-mail on my yahoo account. It's christinahandlonatyahoodotcom, just you know add a and a . where the actual word is. I check it frequently, so if you need to talk in private you can always reach me on there. Hope you have a better week next week! :)

Jujupops494 - He smells like a pregnant guy, that's what Jesse smelled. That's a good question, I don't really have an answer to how many times he goes to the bathroom. No Sarah is not a full vamp, yet! Ok, kidnap me I dare you! I feel brave that you wont find me!

STA - I'm guessing you didn't feel like signing in? Not a bad idea, that will be considered.

SuperNatural356 - All I can say is that Ethan will have the kids a little before The Date to End All Dates. I'm not really keeping a full on track of the birth. He's not too far along though.

A/N: I'm going through a rough patch with my bf again. If I break up with him this time it's for good. He acts like we can't trust eachother, which I'm pretty certain that relationships are built on trust. He doesn't trust anyone, so I'm bugging a bit. I'm really sorry that this has effected my updating. I should of just told him where to go when he showed up on my doorstep. So, I'm going through a bunch of stuff. Just thinking I made a huge mistake when I let him back in my heart. I've actually had a friend offer to whip his ass if he shows up again. I thought that was really nice of him to say that. Well I'll let you all read the chapter and stop loading my probs on u guys. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three Erica Finds Out About Jesse

Erica and Ethan walked back into school, both were feeling uneasy. They slowly made their way to the lunch room. Benny was still seated at the table he was before they had left. Walking in there they noticed Benny having a heated conversation with Sarah. Walking up to the table Benny shut his mouth very quickly. He didn't want to stress Ethan out. Erica glared at Sarah.

"Sarah, why didn't you meet Ethan outside?" Erica asked angrily.

Sarah looked confused, "What? I wasn't supposed to meet Ethan outside!"

"Sarah, you came up to me earlier and asked me to meet you outside at the big oak tree," Ethan said.

Sarah again looked confused, "No I didn't! First Benny's giving me the third degree and now you guys are making up reasons to get mad at me? If you all don't want me around all you had to do was say so!" Sarah ran out of the lunch room in tears.

"You guys stay here, I'm going after her," Ethan said and without waiting for a response Ethan ran after Sarah.

Erica saw her chance to talk to Benny, "Benny, I need to talk to you!"

Benny looked to her with curiosity, "What is it?"

"Ethan said I could ask this, he said Jesse did something to him at that party where I got bitten. What happened?" Erica asked.

Benny shifted uncomfortably, "He said for you to ask me?" Erica nodded. Licking his lips Benny said, "Ok, but you're going to be really really pissed off. But hold off the outbursts till I'm done. Oh and we should talk somewhere else."

Erica nodded and got up. She and Benny went to a empty class room. Erica shut the door and made sure it was locked. She turned to Benny waiting for him to talk.

"Ok, did you know that Jesse asked Ethan out before me and Ethan got together?" Erica shook her head. "Well, at the time Ethan didn't know I'm gay. Jesse had broken up with Sarah and he turned his sights on Ethan. Ethan being both cute and submissive, Jesse must of thought he was perfect. Well, we went to the party to save you and Rory. I left Ethan to find Rory and Sarah was fighting with you. When Jesse found out Ethan was at the party he took him upstairs. That's where me and Sarah found him. But Jesse was," Benny stopped. "You really want to know?"

Erica nodded, "Yes!"

Benny took a deep breath, "Jesse wanted a partner that would do whatever he said. He figured the best way would be to break his partner before he turned them. So when he had Ethan in the room with him alone, he started talking very weirdly. When I found them Ethan was bent over the table with tears running down his face!"

"He raped him?" Erica nearly screamed.

Benny shook his head, "No, he sexually assaulted him! He was going to rape him, but Jesse only got a finger inside him before I came. I threw a book at him and dragged Ethan out of there. He told me what happened the next day. But Jesse also threatened to kill me. I tried to stay with Ethan the whole day but when Ethan went to the bathroom Jesse followed. That's why Ethan went to the Dusk premier."

Erica looked down right shocked, "Jesse is a total asshole! No wonder Ethan didn't want to tell me!"

"Yeah, I think the thought of Jesse still scares him. Now that he's pregnant, I think Ethan would honestly freak out if he saw him!" Benny said. "Good thing he's gone!"

Erica's eyes widened, "No! That smell, I knew it was familiar! When me and Ethan went out to meet Sarah, I smelt something familiar, it was Jesse!"

* * *

*A Few Minutes Ago, With Ethan*

Ethan was running after Sarah. She wasn't using her vampire speed, but Ethan was still getting winded. Ethan stopped for a second to catch his breath. He watched as Sarah ran out the door, Ethan groaned. He really didn't want to chase Sarah all over town. Ethan walked to the door in stead of running, once there he walked out. What he saw sent chills down his spine. There next to the big oak tree was Sarah, but standing in front of her was Jesse. Ethan felt his heart speed up. But a second later before Ethan had a chance to go back into the school Jesse was in front of him a big smirk on his face.

"Hello, Ethan!" Jesse said. "I think you and I need to catch up!"

Jesse grabbed Ethan around the waist and flew off into the sky. Ethan closed his eyes, freaking out completely. He landed on a hard ground with Jesse behind him. Ethan didn't know what to do, from the looks of it they were in the middle of a forest. Ethan was trying not to think of what Jesse would do if he found out about him being pregnant. He was silently praying Benny or Erica would just pop up out of no where! But alas they didn't, Ethan was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice Jesse was now standing in front of him.

"Well Ethan, it seems you have been a busy boy!" Jesse had a hint of anger in his eyes. "It seems like you and that Spell Master slept together!"

Ethan swallowed hard, "Benny will find me!"

Jesse let out a cruel laugh, "That low level Spell Master? Don't make me laugh!"

Without thinking Ethan said, "He's also a werewolf and he's going to kick your vampire butt for touching me!"

"Really now?" Jesse said without anger. It was very unnerving. "I haven't even touched you!" Jesse grabbed Ethan's crotch and started stroking it. "You like that Ethan?" Ethan shook his head.

"Please stop!"

"What's stopping me from ripping off your clothes and taking you for myself?" Jesse asked, enjoying the fear in Ethan's eyes.

"Us!" A voice said from behind them.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I had to control myself a bit for this chapter. Hopefully I don't leave you all hanging for too long! I'll try to work on chapter 4 while I have time tonight!


	4. A Shocking Discovery

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Thanks to:

Autumrose - Yeah, it didn't work out between my and James. :( That's why I've not updated. Explain better in A/N!

bethanloverxox - I'm sorry for not updating fast. I've been having major probs. Read my A/N for details!

Bethan Forever - Not too bad of an idea, but idk! Thanks read A/N for explaination! Trying to update soon!

TeamEthanMorgan - Oks! Hehe, I don't think Jesse's going to listen to u!

Jujupops494 - Because if not my mind would of went down naughty road! I'll try!

SuperNatural356 - You'll have to read and find out!

taini - hehe! I bet it did shut them up! Thanks for telling bethanloverxox to back off, I'm going through difficult time right now. Eplaination is in A/N!

doodlebug0128 - I'm trying read A/N as to why it took sooooo long!

Kaybugg1 - No, i've been told it's cancelled, so idk!

_**Important Note - Read the A/N, very very important info there!**_

A/N: Ok, here's the reason I've not updated in a long time. My now ex-boyfriend James was a complete jerk. I finally had enough and told him to get away from me. He called the next night and tried to guilt trip me into taking him back. Needless to say, it did not work. I'm not feeling too happy right now and didn't want my episode to suck just because I'm not too happy. I'm not trying to make you all wait forever, i'm just in a dark place right now. I have depression and it's making me feel a lot worse than normal people do after a break up. So, I've been trying not to go down my dark lonely road of suicide. I don't tell people this too often, because they get beyond worried about me. But I didn't want to lie to you all. I've been staying at a friend's house trying to get happy and feel better. Somewhat working but not all the way. My life is a living hell atm, so i'm going to take a smallish break from this. I WILL be back. But it might not be till next month or so. Sorry for the inconvience. But Chapter 5 will be longer cause I have a lot to put into it. Enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4 A Shocking Discovery

Jesse's head snapped up to see Benny and Erica in a fighting stance. Jesse acted quickly and spun Ethan around. He exposed his neck and bared his fangs. He looked at the two, daring them to take one more step. They seemed to get the message that one more step and Jesse would bite into Ethan's neck. Ethan meanwhile was gasping for breath. He was terrified that Jesse was going to bite him. The vampire venom would definitely kill his babies. Ethan's eyes locked onto Benny's, Benny was trying to convey a message that he would be ok. But Ethan saw the fear as well.

"Let him go, Jesse! Or I'll rip you in pieces!" Benny growled.

"I don't think it will matter what I do! You'll still try to kill me, so as long as I have Ethan I'm safe," Jesse said smoothly.

Erica hissed, "You need to let him go!"

"Why? Because it's putting stress on him?" Jesse smirked. "Maybe I want the child to die!"

Benny's eyes went wild, "Why? What could you gain?"

Jesse let out a bone chilling laugh, "I would be able to re-impregnate him with my seed. You may have marked him, but I can easily bite over the mark and mark him as my own!"

Ethan decided to talk, "Jesse, please let me go!"

"Why would I want to do that? Benny or Erica will just maul me!" Jesse growled.

"Because if you take me then Benny and Erica will try and hunt you down! If you let me go, you might have a chance to escape," Ethan tried.

Jesse seemed to be thinking about it, "I think I'll take my chances!"

"You are so dead when I get my hands on you!" Erica growled.

"What happened to you, Erica? You used to be on my side," Jesse asked.

"Well, you left and things changed. Ethan is now my best buddy, and you mess with him, you mess with me!"

Jesse chuckled, "You do realize he'll die before you do! If I bite him, I'm helping you with making him your best friend forever literally!"

"If you lay one hand or fang on him you will regret it!" Erica hissed.

Jesse gave a sly smile, "You mean like this?" Jesse ran the hand that was not holding Ethan's head down Ethan's chest. "Maybe I should go a bit more south huh?" Jesse's hand hovered over Ethan's crotch. "What do you think Benny?"

Benny's eyes held pure rage, "Don't. You. Dare!" Every word was a sentence in it's own.

Jesse then grabbed Ethan's crotch making Ethan jump with surprise and Benny flipped. Without thinking he ran at the two. Jesse was quick and pushed Ethan right into Benny. Benny caught his mate and set him down, but as soon as he turned around Jesse was gone. Benny wanted nothing more than to follow Jesse's scent and kill him. A sob is what stopped him from doing that. His eyes turned to Ethan who held tears in his eyes.

"E, it's ok! I won't let him hurt you again!" Benny said soothingly.

Ethan wiped at his tears, "I was really scared he was going to bite me!"

Erica got down to the ground as well and said, "Me and Benny will never let that happen!"

"And even if he bit you, I'd still love you! No matter what you will always be my mate!" Benny said seriously.

"But then the twins would be no more!" Ethan said. Benny then looked really confused. "The doctor told me if I got bitten by a full vampire, the vampire venom will kill the babies! That's why he wasn't too crazy about me hanging around Sarah and Erica, with me having H deficient blood. He said to tell you, but I thought you'd be way more paranoid about me hanging with Sarah!"

* * *

A/N: Ends here cause I need time to get thoughts back in order. Sorry for the short chapter. But please give me ur thoughts!


	5. A Break Down

Disclaimer - I own nothing but some of the ideas.

Thanks to:

Kaybugg1 - *hugs back* Really needed that. I hope the show does come back!

TeamEthanMorgan - I know, I really shouldn't even let the word cross my mind! I've been down this road a lot so I'm sure I'll come out of it! James is a jackass so I'm doing my best to just forget him! I don't think Benny will kill you! And I really don't think Jesse's going to listen to you either!

Bethan Forever - What would be the fun in getting the Vampire Council involved? I rather like the idea of Erica and Benny taking it into their own hands and giving Jesse a grade A ass whippin! I like that analogy! I know it takes a lot of heartbreaks, I just wish I was done with them! Yeah, I won't let anything happen to Luke or Lily! I still gotta have the awesome scene of Benny and Ethan picking the names, that's going to be soooo much fun!

bethanloverxox - Well all I have planned for them being born is before the episode the date to end all dates. I'm sorry for not updating very fast but I do have some probs like I said in the last chapter. I don't want the episode to suffer and be horrible because I'm not in a good state of mind.

taini - I know I've got a friend in you! It does make me feel better! You have no idea how many journals I've had in the past. I always loose them or never write in them. Although I guess i could try and keep one on my computer. Cause I do love typing out stuff. I'm stating this one early to see if i got my groove back. Hopefully so!

Autumrose - Thanks for understanding! I was hoping you all wouldn't get mad about the shortness of it!

A/N: Hey I'm starting this roughly about 10 days after I last updated. The reason I'm writing early is to see if I got my groove back. I'm hoping I do, and I've been in a rut. So I'm hoping getting back into this will make my mind happier. I always enjoy writing this and seeing the wonderful reviews. I'm happy you all care so much about me. It really puts a smile on my face. :) I've been dealing with James calling me trying to say we can talk it out, I did give him a chance to come to my house. But of course he ditched it and now I refuse to answer his calls or messages! So no worries will not be talking to him again! Now enough of my problems, I want you all to enjoy this next chapter. I'm working very hard on it!

* * *

Chapter 5 A Break Down

Ethan was sitting in Benny's house on the couch while the doctor examined him. Erica and Benny were telling Grandma Weir exactly what had happened in the woods. Ethan was still shaking from the ordeal. When they got back to Benny's, Grandma Weir thought it best to call Dr. S! Grandma Weir seemed really worried that Jesse had returned. She knew what happened before between Jesse and Ethan. She also knew that Ethan seemed to fear Jesse more than anyone.

"Ethan can you take a deep breath for me," Dr. S asked. Ethan did as he was told. "Ok, can you tell me what's got you so worked up?"

Ethan took a deep breath, "Because Jesse's back!"

Dr. S looked confused, "Who's Jesse, Ethan?"

Ethan held pure terror in his eyes, "He's a vampire. He wants me to be his submissive boyfriend!" Ethan seemed to be getting worked up again.

"Calm down, take deep breaths!" Dr. S said kindly. "Too much stress will cause a miscarry. I'm not trying to upset you further, but you really need to calm down. Can you calmly tell me what happened when you seen Jesse?"

Ethan tried to control his breathing, "Well, I saw him outside when I was chasing after Sarah. He must of used his vampire speed to come up to me and then he took me to a forrest!" Ethan's breathing was ragged again.

Dr. S put a hand on his shoulder, "Listen to me! You need to tell me why you are so afraid of him! I'm your doctor and I wont judge you or anything!"

Ethan calmed his breathing down again, "Ok, back when me and Benny started going out, Jesse tried to-" Ethan sobbed. "He t-tr-tried t-to r-r-rape me!"

Dr. S's eyes went wide as he now understood why Ethan was so scared, "Relax! Ethan, I'm here for you and I'm sure your mate is too." Ethan was now crying horribly and Dr. S pulled Ethan into a hug and was petting his hair. "Have you told anybody about this?" Ethan nodded. "Was is Benny?" Another nod. "Does your parents know?" Ethan shook his head frantically. Dr. S nodded, "Ethan I really suggest you go see a friend of mine. She specializes in trauma like this!

Ethan pulled away quickly, "You don't want to be my doctor anymore?" Ethan was very scared.

"Ethan I will still be your doctor, but she is a doctor you talk to about your problems. Meaning you can talk to me, but she will give you advice on how to handle things. A lot better than I could!" Dr. S said with a smile.

"Who is she?" Ethan asked afraid to spill his guts to a stranger.

"She's actually my wife! I usually refer my patients to her to try and avoid depression from the baby being born. But at the moment I really think she could help you. She's a very nice woman," Dr S said. "Would you like me to summon her now? I can introduce you two."

Ethan nodded slowly. Dr. S got up and told Grandma Weir, Benny, and Erica where he was going. Benny and Erica looked confused as to why he was getting his wife. But Grandma Weir knew that he was getting his wife to help Ethan through his trauma!

"Grandma, why is he getting his wife?" Benny asked.

"Benny, Kara is a doctor of the mind! She will help Ethan with what's happened to him!" Grandma Weir said.

In a matter of seconds Dr. S returned with a woman. This woman was very beautiful, she had flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, and a very heart warming smile. Dr. S lead her into the living room where Ethan sat hugging himself and rocking back and forth.

"Hello Ethan! My name is Kara! I heard you were having some trouble with someone, would you like to talk about it?" Kara said with a very nice smile.

Ethan shook his head, it seemed he had retreated into his mind. Kara sighed, and turned to her husband.

"Karl, will you give me and Ethan some privacy? Oh and does he have a boyfriend? If so send him in, it might help!" Kara said.

Dr. S nodded and left after a second Benny came into the room his eyes held extreme worry as he saw Ethan, "E, you ok?"

Ethan said nothing but kept rocking, "You must be his boyfriend. I'm Kara, can you please sit down next to him?"

Benny nodded, "I'm Benny!" He sat next to Ethan and put an arm around him. Ethan immediately leaned into him seeming to be lost to the world. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, Karl didn't tell me much. He knows I like to hear it from my patients. But as he is not exactly willing to talk, I need you to tell me. Has Ethan been through any trauma recently?"

Benny took a deep breath, "Well, a bit ago we ran into Jesse. Ethan is scared to death of Jesse."

Kara nodded, "Why is he scared of him?"

Benny licked his lips, "Jesse tried to rape Ethan. Not today, but a few months ago. He tried when me and Ethan were just discovering our feelings for each other. Jesse wanted to make Ethan submissive to him. He also wanted to change Ethan into a vampire. But today, we found out he returned. He was threatening to bite Ethan and was sexually touching him. It was making me extremely angry but I didn't want to hurt Ethan. Jesse got away though. So I think Ethan was freaking out he'd come back!"

Kara nodded taking all the information in, "I'm pretty sure I know what to do to bring Ethan back to us."

"What?" Benny asked.

"You need to make him look you in the eyes and get him to come back. Tell him we will help him! If need be you can stay during our sessions!"

Benny nodded and moved so he was kneeled in front of Ethan, he pulled Ethan's face to look at him, "Hey Ethan, I need you to come back to me! We need to talk this out, I promise I wont let Jesse near you again. He will never touch you like that again! Please come back to me, baby!"

Ethan blinked a few times and seemed to see Benny and lunged at him. Benny was knocked to the floor with Ethan on top of him, Ethan was hugging him tightly. Benny sat up with Ethan in his arms, while rubbing circles in his back. He was also whispering words of comfort in Ethan's ear. Ethan was sobbing but nodding his head.

"You ready to meet Dr. S's wife?" Benny asked softly.

"Only if you stay in the room with me!" Ethan said very weakly.

Benny nodded, "Of course, I'll stay as long as you want me to!"

Ethan nodded, Benny got up and pulled Ethan to his feet. Benny then sat on the couch and Ethan without warning flopped on his lap. Benny knew he wanted him to hold him, so he wrapped his arms protectively around Ethan. Ethan was leaning against Benny. Kara moved to the seat next to Benny so she could look Ethan in the eyes.

"Ethan, my name is Kara! Are you ready to talk now?" Ethan nodded slowly. "Do you want to tell me who Jesse is?" Ethan shook his head. "Ethan we wont get anywhere if you don't talk to me!"

"It's ok, E! I'm right here!" Benny said soothingly.

Ethan took a deep breath, "Jesse is a vampire that hurt me!"

Kara nodded, "What did he do?"

"He tried to rape me," Ethan said with tears flowing down his face.

"Ok, how far did he get?" Kara asked.

"He had me bent over a t-table. H-he p-pulled m-m-my pants d-down a-and p-p-pushed," Ethan couldn't finish. He was shaking too hard.

"Ethan you need to tell Kara what happened! She will help you!" Benny soothed.

"Benny's right Ethan!"

"A finger went inside of me!" Ethan said really fast that Kara almost didn't catch it.

Kara nodded, "But he didn't get his penis in you?" Ethan shook his head. "How did you get out of the situation?"

Ethan's tear filled eyes looked at Benny, "Benny saved me!"

"Ok, how did it make you feel when Benny saved you?"

"Very happy and relieved. I had never been more happy in my life. I just wanted to get out!"

Kara nodded, "Ok, I think we've made progress today. I'll come back in 2 days. I want you to calm down. Cause when I come back we will dicuss how you're going to cope with everything! Ok?" Ethan nodded.

* * *

*The Next Day*

Ethan was walking down the hall with Benny. They caught sight of Erica and Sarah talking. Erica seemed to be in a very bad mood. Sarah seemed strangely happy. Ethan and Benny walked up to them, Sarah looked at Ethan with a bright smile.

"Hey, Ethan how are you today?" Sarah said cheerily.

"Ok, what are you so happy about?" Ethan asked with curiosity.

"Well it seems that little miss Sarah has a date to the dance!" Erica said.

Ethan nearly slapped his head, "I completely forgot about that! I wanted to go so bad and I forgot!"

Benny smiled, "We can still go if you want! Me, you, and Erica can go as a group!"

Erica nodded, "Yeah!"

Ethan smiled, "OK!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? Posting this early cause I need a pick me up! In other words please review it will make me uber happy! BTW chapter 6 is done so i'll update that one in 2-3 days!


	6. Luke and Lily

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Thanks to:

Snowdevil The Awesome - Yes I am feeling better! I figured I would update since i decided to work on it. I'm glad u liked it!

TeamEthanMorgan - Yup feeling better! Hehe, i would hope you know that Jesse can't hear you! I know even though it was my fault for putting Ethan through it, i felt like I wanted to hug him too!

Kaybugg1 - Yup, are you sure? I looked it up the other day and it did say that there wasn't going to be a season 3. I really hope there will be but Idk!

betahnloverxox - It might! Idk, depends on how I feel! Why would I turn Ethan into a vampire? That would kill the twins! I definatley don't want that to happen, why would I let you all name them if I was just going to kill them? Don't worry it'll stay Bethan, I LOVE bethan! Don't worry about the hyperness!

Bethan Forever - It's not late! Hey that's where I spend most of my day, in La-la land! I don't think anybody remembered! Yup love that Erica replaced Sarah! You've got a great point on the idea for the episode! I'll definately take that advice! I know I will find the one someday! Nope not going to pass six, I like to keep it in six, even if it means long chapters!

EthanLover - Thanks for the review!

Jujupops494 - You are lazy! Can't even sign in! I'm just kidding, don't take that seriously! Why of course Jesse is coming back! But I done sent you a message so yeah, there's the rest.

taini - I'm glad I'm feeling better too!

Autumrose - Yup, Ethan is finally dealing! Yeah i feel loads better!

A/N: Wanted to tell everyone, that if I feel like it I might redo the series again! Idk why, but I just really like doing this! I might and I might not depends on my mood! Hey things are going to be different! I know you all hate Sarah and love Erica. But she is still in the story so I'm not making to completely likeable but i'm going to make her at least tolerated by Benny and Erica. Don't worry, they will definately still be cautious around her, but I'm just doing this for Ethan. In my version Ethan is caring and very understanding, whereas Benny and Erica are very protective and not too forgiving! So yeah, I hope you all enjoy this last chapter! I worked very very hard on it! So please read, and do not throw anything at me!

* * *

Chapter 6 Luke and Lily

Ethan was smiling the rest of the day. His problems seemed to leave him. He was walked home by Benny and Erica. They said they would come back later to pick him up for the dance. Benny and Erica was outside talking.

"Benny, you seem strangely calm! Considering Jesse is still out there," Erica said.

"Yeah he does!" Jesse said from behind them.

Benny and Erica whirled around, "You!"

Jesse held his hand up in surrender, "Relax, I'm not here to fight you or try and take Ethan! I'm here to talk to you two."

Benny was about to maul Jesse, but Erica put an arm in front of him, "Let's at least hear what he has to say, then we'll kill him!"

Benny wasn't going to agree, but the look in Erica's eyes told him to just do as she said.

"So, I wanted to say that I'm not giving up on trying to get Ethan! But I'm giving you a chance to give him up without a fight!" Jesse said cooly.

"Why in hell would we do that?" Benny grounded out.

"Because it will save Ethan the pain of loosing you! If you give him over, I will not kill either of you. If you fight, I can guarantee that you both will meet your end. But if you do decide to fight, I will give you a fair chance. Make your decision by the dance. If you decide to give Ethan to me, then bring him. If not then I guess come alone and we'll square off!"

Benny glared at Jesse, he was about to tell him off when Erica shushed him, "Our decision will be made by then!"

Jesse nodded and flashed off, Benny turned to Erica, "What the hell?"

"We're not going to give Ethan to him! We're going to fight him!"

Benny looked at Erica, "But what about the dance? Ethan really wanted to go!"

"I know, let's go back in and talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand," Erica said.

Benny nodded and they headed back to Ethan's door. Mr. Morgan let them in and they headed to Ethan's room. After Ethan let them in Erica took the deep breath to explain. After she explained what had just happened, Ethan looked a little scared.

"You guys are going to fight him?" Erica and Benny nodded. "How do you know it's not a trap? He could be trying to get you all away from me so he can get me!"

"Ethan, he can't come in without an invitation! You'll be safe here!" Erica reminded him.

Ethan looked upset, "Ok, fine! But I'm mad at both of you!"

Benny smiled, "I'm sure I'll make it up to you!"

Ethan gave a sly smile, "You better!"

* * *

*Later that night at the dance*

"Are you sure Sarah wasn't mad about staying with Ethan?" Benny asked.

"No, she seemed happy to help!" Erica said.

Erica was dressed jeans and a nice t-shirt and Benny wore one of his striped polos and jeans. Both were in comfortable shoes, not knowing how long the fight would last they dressed comfortably. Benny and Erica walked to the hallway of the school. They weren't certain how long they were supposed to wait. But soon Jesse was in front of them.

"I guess you decided to fight me!" Jesse said with amusement. "So predictable!"

"If you knew we were going to fight you, why did you give us the choice?" Benny said.

"Because I wanted you to leave Ethan at his house!"

"He's well protected," Erica growled.

"Is he now?" Jesse said with an eerie smile. "That's funny, cause I just seen him a bit ago!"

"No you didn't! He's at home," Benny said.

"If you don't believe me, fine! Ethan come out now," Jesse said turning to a corner.

Ethan slowly came around the corner. Benny was now mad, he told Ethan not to come. Ethan had promised to stay with Sarah. But something did seem wrong. He looked more closely at Ethan, in his eyes was fear. Then he noticed that there was a hand on his shoulder keeping him still. He sniffed the air and found a very familiar scent, Sarah!

"Sarah, I know you're there! What the hell are you doing?" Benny asked angrily.

Jesse chuckled, "Me and Sarah had a talk a few days ago!"

Benny was mad, as was Erica. Erica charged Jesse, but was intercepted by Sarah. Benny then ran at Jesse. The fight between them seemed epic. Ethan watched as Benny punched Jesse. But the second punch he caught and threw Benny against the lockers. He flashed to Benny who was in a heap on the ground. He was unconcious and Jesse was going to kill him. Ethan had to act quickly. Before he knew what he was doing, he was running at Jesse. Jesse turned and caught Ethan. He pushed him into the wall.

"You can't do anything Ethan," Jesse growled.

Jesse slammed Ethan into the wall so he was stunned. Then he went back to Benny. Ethan fell to the ground. He suddenly felt like he knew what to do. He stood up shakily. He felt like something was telling him what to do. He out stretched his hand and something amazing happened. A lightning bolt shot out of his palm. The lighting bolt went straight at Jesse. Jesse was thrown back. Ethan was so shocked that he didn't notice Jesse get up and drag him into another room.

"How in the hell did you do that?" Jesse growled at him.

Ethan looked scared, "I'm not really sure."

Jesse growled as he realized what had done it, "I think I know! I'm going to kill those in the way babies!"

Before Ethan could register what was happening Jesse had his arm in a vice grip. He sunk his fangs into his arm and Ethan let out a scream. Jesse threw him to the ground. Suddenly Jesse was thrown out the window. Where Jesse was standing was Benny. He looked at his lover writhing in pain. Ethan meanwhile was in hell. He was in immense pain. He could feel his babies life fading. Sarah showed up and pulled Ethan arm up. She sunk her teeth into his arm. Benny freaked out and was about to pull her off of him. Erica grabbed him and held on tight.

"Stop, we have to stop her!" Benny yelled.

"No, Benny, she's saving him!" Erica said in his ear.

Benny stopped and looked at Erica confused, "What?"

"Sarah's a fledgling and she's sucking the venom out of Ethan. She's going to become a full vampire but she's saving Ethan and the babies."

* * *

*Lather that Night Outside of Benny's House*

Sarah was staring at Benny's house, currently Ethan was inside getting checked out by his doctors. Benny came out the door and walked up to her with Erica trailing behind him. Benny didn't seem as tense as he normally was around her.

"Listen, Sarah, I wanted to thank you for saving Ethan and the twins! I know you didn't have to do it, but i'm eternally grateful!"

Sarah gave a shy smile, "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused. I really am!"

Erica nodded, "Don't worry, you save Ethan so your ok for now!"

"So exactly how does it work with being a full vampire?" Sarah asked.

Erica gave a small smile, "Well, you'll have to be drinking more human blood. I'll help you don't worry!"

Sarah nodded and her and Erica said their goodbyes and flew off. Benny ran back inside the house.

* * *

*Later at Benny's*

Ethan had found out that the lightning bolt was his babies trying to protect him and their dad. Ethan was sitting next to Benny who wanted to talk to him about something.

"Ethan can we talk about what we're going to name the twins?"

"Yeah, what did you have in mind?" Ethan asked.

"Well, for the boy I wanted to name him Luke! Like Luke Skywalker!" Benny said with a big smile.

"Cool, I think that's a great idea!"

"Yeah! I can say, Luke I am your father to him one day!"

Ethan rolled his eyes, "I have an idea for the girl. I was thinking of Harry Potter. Remember that Harry's mom is Lily, well since your a spell master I thought it would be a good match!"

Benny kissed Ethan, "It's a beautiful name!"

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I thought Benny should be a bit dorky with the name Luke! Finally, now the next episode is Say You'll Be Maztak! I've been waiting for that one too! It'll be awesome! BTW, please don't ask what happened to Jesse. He got thrown out a window and prob ran off! I don't want to go into detail on that!


End file.
